New Generation: Uchiha Hitomi
by Yuiki Nagi-chan
Summary: Aku, Uchiha Hitomi. Semua orang menganggapku sebagai Putri. Tapi aku bukan seorang Putri! /OCXOC!/SasuHina/Side Story from 'The Protector'/Uchiha's New Generation is Birth!


.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story: It's Mine**

**Warning: AU. OC. OoC. TYPO*maybe*. Bad for EYD & Language. SasuHina Family. Side Story from 'The Protector'.**

**Perhatian! : Diharapkan sebelum membaca fic ini, terlebih dahulu membaca fic 'The Protector' karena masih saling berhubungan :)**

.

.

.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**...::New Generation: Uchiha Hitomi::...**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**~Aku bukan seorang Putri~**

.

.

.

**Catatan:**

**Uchiha Hitomi: Putri SasuHina**

**Uchiha Hideki: Putra SasuHina, adik Hitomi.**

**Uchiha Kiseki: Putra ItaKonan, kakak sepupu Hitomi dan Hideki.**

**Uchiha Sarasa: Putri ItaKonan, adik Kiseki dan kakak sepupu Hitomi dan Hideki.**

**Akasuna Hinotaka (Hino-kun): Putra Akasuna SasoriXOC. Memiliki seorang adik laki-laki.**

**Namikaze Ryouta: Putra NaruSaku. Memiliki seorang adik perempuan.**

.

.

.

**Perhatian!**

**Diary ini milik: Uchiha Hitomi**

**Ciri: Rambut (Biru Gelap), Bola Mata (Hitam), Kulit (Terang).**

**Keluarga: Sasuke (Ayah), Hinata (Ibu), Hideki (Adik).**

**Catatan 1: Memiliki banyak anggota keluarga yang cerewet soal sopan santun!**

**Catatan 2: Aku Bukan Seorang Putri!**

.

Aku Uchiha Hitomi, semua orang memanggilku Hitomi. Tapi khusus Kiseki-Baka-Aniki, dia memanggilku Hii-chan. Menjijikkan, bukan?

Aku adalah putri tertua dari pasangan Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Hinata. Gadis yang dikenal sebagai tuan puteri di sekolah. Anggun, elegan, jenius, dan terhormat. Di setiap pertemuan dengan kolega bisnis perusahaan Uchiha, Tousan dan Kaasan pasti akan mengajakku ikut serta. Mereka selalu bangga dan senang dengan sopan santun dan kepandaianku bergaul dengan orang dewasa. Berbeda dengan Baka-Aniki yang dalam suatu pertemuan penting justru melempari salah satu tamu dengan sepiring kue labu kuning.

Karena sikapku inilah aku merasa terkurung. Semua orang berharap banyak padaku. Mereka membangga-banggakan diriku tanpa mau melihat kekuranganku. Semua laki-laki di sekolah juga begitu. Mereka mengejarku hanya karena aku Uchiha kaya raya yang rupawan. Hal itu membuatku merasa tengah membawa beban 100 kg tiap aku melangkah.

Bukan hanya keluarga Uchiha. Hyuuga, keluarga ibuku pun tak kalah hebohnya. Kakek Hiashi bahkan kadang bertengkar dengan Kakek Fugaku. Memperebutkanku jika ada pertemuan penting dan memaksaku mendampingi mereka sebagai pewaris mereka selanjutnya. Terima kasih pada Kiseki Baka-Aniki yang jelas-jelas menolak jabatan sebagai pewaris Uchiha karena berniat membangun perusahaan sendiri. Jadilah, aku sebagai cucu sempurna keluarga Uchiha-Hyuuga terpaksa bersikap sempurna tanpa cela dan menjaga nama baik keluarga sampai titik darah penghabisan.

Setelah beberapa tahun, kakek Hiashi akhirnya mengalah dan memutuskan untuk mengangkat Souta-Nii, putra tertua Neji-Jiisan dan Tenten-Baasan sebagai pewaris Hyuuga selanjutnya. Namun, itu bukan berarti aku terbebas. Kakek Fugaku langsung berambisi mengikutkanku dalam setiap rapat pemegang saham dan menyuruhku memperkenalkan diri pada semua rekan bisnisnya. Hoeek. Setiap mengingat hal itu aku merasa ingin muntah. Bayangkan, aku harus berkenalan dengan enam puluh lima rekan bisnisnya dalam satu malam, dan itupun belum termasuk dengan rekan bisnisnya di luar negeri. Parah!

Hanya Okaasan yang menghibur dan berusaha mendukung apapun keinginanku. Tak jarang aku menangis jika sedang curhat padanya, melepas semua topeng stoic-ku dan tersenyum padanya. Tapi jangan salah. Walau begitu, aku sangat menyayangi keluargaku. Aku bahkan tak segan-segan mengejar Baka-Aniki jika dia mengerjaiku.

Kemarin adalah ulang tahunku yang ke-enam belas. Nenek Mikoto sangat bahagia dan membuatkan sebuah pesta meriah di rumah. Kakek Fugaku juga, bahkan berniat mengundang semua kolega bisnisnya. Tapi aku menolaknya dengan tegas. Maaf, Kek. Tapi di ulang tahunku tidak boleh ada pengganggu kayak paman-paman cerewet yang tiap hari membicarakan dasi bermerk yang mereka pakai.

Setelah merayakan kebahagiaan itu dengan semua keluarga Hyuuga-Uchiha dan sedikit membalas Baka-Aniki dengan pura-pura menjatuhkan kue tart di bajunya. Aku pun beristirahat dengan senang. Oh, aku tentu tidak lupa untuk mengirim pesan pada Hino-kun, pacarku!

.

.

.

**Kaijou High School**

**25 September 2020**

.

"Aku yang harus jadi ketuanya, Namikaze!" kataku tegas. "Karena aku lebih berpengalaman dalam memimpin, juga lebih pintar darimu!"

"Apa?" teriaknya kesal. "Kau itu perempuan, Hitomi! Perempuan harus diketuai oleh laki-laki!" balasnya sengit.

"Jangan memanggil namaku dengan sok akrab! Dan lagi, kau lebih bodoh dariku!"

"Bodoh apanya? Aku murid kedua terpintar di Kaijou!" jeritnya. Pria Namikaze itu menudingku. "Dasar es batu!"

"Tutup mulutmu!" kataku berusaha tidak terpancing. Ayolah, seorang Uchiha harus bisa bersikap tenang dan anggun di setiap situasi.

"Ohh? Kau bilang sesuatu es batu?" pancingnya. Kedua matanya yang hijau jernih menyipit padaku.

"Kekanak-kanakkan!" aku menggebrak meja dan mendekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya. Mendesis tepat di depan hidungnya. "Dengar baik-baik, tuan Namikaze Ryouta. Aku ini orang terhormat! Daripada membuang energi berdebat denganmu, lebih baik aku pindah kelompok dan menjauhi wajah jelekmu itu!"

Aku segera melangkah pergi ke meja Utakata-Sensei dan memintanya dengan tegas agar memindahkanku ke kelompok belajar yang lain. Melihat rambut pirang idiot itu hanya akan membuatku emosi dan kehilangan kendali.

Setelah diberi izin, aku segera menuju kelompok baruku dan mendelik pada wajah si pirang itu.

Tousan memang benar. Putra seorang Namikaze memang pengacau! Tak salah kalau Tousan dan ayah si pirang itu tak henti-hentinya bertengkar walau mereka berbeda sekolah dulu.

.

.

.

"Hitomi..."

"Hino-kun!" balasku seraya tersenyum anggun. Aku segera bergegas menuju ke sudut kanan kantin sekolah, tempatnya tengah menungguku. Aku dan kekasihku itu memang berbeda kelas. "Sudah lama menungguku?"

"Tidak, baru saja," jawabnya singkat. Kedua matanya yang berwarna coklat hangat tampak menatapku dengan ramah.

"Sudah memesan makanan?"

"Sudah, aku juga sudah memesankan yang biasa untukmu."

"Terima kasih."

Akasuna Hinotaka adalah pacar pertamaku. Dia orang yang baik dan sangat tampan. Rambutnya berwarna merah gelap dengan mata beriris coklat hangat. Senyumnya manis dan sikapnya sangat lembut. Membuatku selalu nyaman berada di dekatnya. Sayang sekali, si Kiseki-Baka-Aniki tidak menyukainya. Dia malah tega memukuli Hino-kun seenaknya saat aku tidak melihatnya. Baka-Aniki memang melarangku pacaran sampai berumur 20 tahun. Keterlaluan!

"Oh ya, selamat ulang tahun, Hitomi," ucapnya halus. Kini sebuah kado berbungkus ungu dan berpita biru terdorong ke arahku. "Maaf, karena aku tidak bisa datang ke rumahmu kemarin. Aku tidak mau merusak pestamu dan membuat kakak sepupumu itu naik darah."

"Aku mengerti, kok. Terima kasih." Aku senang. Sangat senang malah. Pacarku ternyata orang yang peduli dan begitu perhatian.

"Hitomi-Nee!" suara Hideki terdengar dari arah antrian para siswa yang ingin memesan makanan. Aku lalu melihat rambut indigonya yang bermodel mirip dengan ayah diantara orang-orang itu.

"Adikmu, Hitomi?" tanya Hino-kun penasaran.

"Iya, dia masih kelas VIII," jawabku. Wajar saja Hino tidak mengetahui adikku. Kami memang baru berpacaran sekitar seminggu. Dan lagi, sekolah Kaijou milik perusahaan Uchiha ini merupakan sekolah gabungan SMP dan SMA. Tempat elit bagi calon-calon pebisnis muda.

"Oh, aku juga memiliki adik. Kau harus menemuinya nanti."

"Tentu," jawabku senang.

Ah, bersama Hino-kun memang lebih nyaman dibanding bersama si idiot pirang Namikaze itu!

.

.

.

**Mansion Uchiha**

**25 September 2020**

.

"Hitomi, Kaasan dengar kau sudah punya pacar, ya?"

Perhatian seluruh keluarga Uchiha langsung terarah padaku. Setelah makan malam, Kaasan memang meminta semua orang untuk menunggu dan membahas hal penting. Tak kusangka yang akan mereka bicarakan justru tentang pacarku.

"Hitomi?" Uchiha Hinata, Kaasanku masih menuntut jawaban. Semuanya juga begitu.

"Tentu saja ada, Hinata-Baasan. Dia sudah pacaran sama si playboy Akasuna," sahut Baka-Aniki sambil menyeringai. Semuanya tampak kaget mendengarnya. Ahh, sudah kuduga. Dasar Baka-Aniki mulut ember!

"Apa itu betul, Hitomi?" tanya Tousan dengan nada tajam. Ughh, memang apanya yang salah?

"Ya," jawabku berusaha tenang. Diam-diam mendelik pada wajah sok polos Baka-Aniki. Hideki bahkan diam-diam tertawa di sampingku. Dasar!

"Kenapa kau malah sama anak si playboy itu, sih?" Tousan tampak sangat kesal lalu melirik Kaasan yang termenung. "Dia mirip sekali denganmu, Hinata. Jatuh cinta tanpa melihat-lihat siapa cowok itu sebenarnya," sindir Tousan. Wajah Kaasan langsung merona merah.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Lalu bagaimana pacarmu itu, Hitomi? Apa dia baik?" Itachi-Jiisan tampak tertarik pada kisah cintaku. Tapi aku agak curiga pada kedua matanya yang berbinar-binar jahil.

"Ita-kun!" Konan-Baasan langsung menyikut Itachi-Jiisan yang langsung menyeringai. "Jadi?"

"Mm... Yahh..." aku berpikir sebentar. "Dia baik, ramah, perhatian, pintar, jago olahraga, manis, setia..."

"Heh? Setia? Kau tidak tahu berapa pacar simpanannya di belakangmu, kan, Hitomi?" potong Baka-Aniki.

"Ayah pacarmu itu juga dulunya playboy berat, Hitomi. Dia bahkan berusaha menjadikan ibumu sebagai salah satu mainannya!" Tousan ikut mendukung Baka-Aniki.

"Sasuke-kun!" Kaasan berteriak kesal lagi. Tapi Tousan malah terlihat makin bersemangat mengumbar semua kejelekkan ayah Hino-kun.

"Tousan, dengar!" kataku sejenak. "Hino-kun berbeda dengan ayahnya. Dan kita tidak boleh menilai orang berdasarkan pada siapa yang menjadi orang tuanya," Kaasan tampak bangga padaku. "Dan dia bukan playboy!" desisku pada Baka-Aniki. "Dia hanya terkenal dan tampan! Karena itulah banyak gadis di sekelilingnya. Lagipula Hino-kun juga tidak pernah menggubris perempuan-perempuan itu, kok!"

"Ohh? Lalu bagaimana dengan dia yang berciuman dengan anak kelas XII-2 di lorong sekolah?"

"Itu gosip!" bantahku.

"Tapi, aku melihatnya sendiri, Hii-chan! Dia brengsek!"

"Cukup!" teriakku, akhirnya. "Kau pembohong! Aku tidak akan pernah percaya lagi padamu! Dan jangan panggil aku 'Hii-chan' lagi!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, aku langsung berlari ke atas, menuju kamarku.

Ya. Ini pasti benar. Hino-kun mencintaiku dan hanya akan setia padaku. Kiseki-Aniki pasti bohong! Dia selalu bohong padaku dan pasti tidak ingin aku bahagia!

.

.

.

**Kaijou High School**

**26 September 2020**

.

Jam istirahat kali ini aku tidak melihat Hino-kun dimana-pun. Baik di kantin, perpustakaan, kelasnya, laboratorium, maupun ruang guru. Aku jadi cemas. Saat aku bertanya pada teman-teman sekelasnya, mereka hanya mengatakan kalau Hino-kun sudah keluar kelas untuk makan di kantin. Tapi nyatanya dia tidak ada dimanapun.

Saat aku akan menyerah mencarinya, aku mendengar suara seseorang dari balik gudang belakang sekolah. Gudang yang cukup jauh dari kawasan gedung SMA maupun SMP. Saat mengintip dari celah jendela di sana, aku langsung terkesiap dan menahan tangis.

Keterlaluan! Keterlaluan, dasar brengsek! Hino-kun benar-benar playboy! Di sana, aku melihatnya tengah berciuman dengan seorang siswi kelas XII. Ciuman yang sangat panas bahkan mungkin dapat berakhir dengan kejadian yang menjijikkan. Aku menahan mual saat melihat Hino-kun mulai menyentuh pinggang siswi itu dengan erotis. Kesal, marah. Aku benar-benar tidak kuat lagi.

**Braaak!**

"Akasuna, kau diskors selama sebulan penuh karena melakukan hal menjijikkan di sekolah mulia ini!" teriakku lantang. Aku bahkan merasakan kalau suaraku bergema keras di seluruh gedung tua ini. Hino-kun tampak terkejut dan buru-buru mendorong siswi di sampingnya dengan kasar.

"Hitomi, kau salah, gadis itu yang menjebakku!"

Aku menyeringai. Hal yang selalu dilakukan oleh para Uchiha sejati ketika mendapati sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Aku tahu. Ternyata membalas rasa sakit pada orang yang mengkhianatimu terasa begitu menyenangkan. "Membantah pada Ketua OSIS termasuk pelanggaran, Akasuna," ucapku tajam. Kali ini, sekali saja. Aku ingin menyalahgunakan kekuasaanku sebagai Ketua OSIS sekaligus pemilik sekolah ini. "Hukumanmu menjadi dua bulan penuh!"

Setelah itu, aku langsung berlari pergi tanpa peduli dengan bantahannya. Aku merasa begitu bodoh, idiot dan tidak berguna! Aku tidak mempercayai keluargaku sendiri, dan bahkan menentang mereka gara-gara laki-laki brengsek seperti itu. Ku kira... Ku kira dia laki-laki yang kucari selama ini. Laki-laki yang menerimaku apa adanya. Bukan karena aku Uchiha yang rupawan dan jenius. Aku memutuskan untuk berhenti dan bersembunyi di taman belakang. Aku berjanji setelah ini akan membicarakan perilaku menjijikkan Akasuna itu dengan Kepala Sekolah. Aku akan sangat berterima kasih kalau ia langsung mengeluarkannya dari sekolah ini.

"Jadi, bagaimana rasanya? Menyakitkan?"

Aku terkejut mendengar suara itu. Dengan cepat aku berbalik hingga berhadapan langsung dengan tubuh tinggi Namikaze. Sejak kapan dia ada di balik pohon itu?

"Apa maumu?" tanyaku kesal. Dengan cepat aku menghapus sisa air mata di kedua pipiku. Tidak. Dia tidak boleh menganggapku sebagai gadis yang cengeng!

"Pasti sakit, kan? Saat melihat orang yang disukai bersama orang lain," dia tidak memperdulikan pertanyaanku tadi. Perlahan mendekatiku yang langsung mengambil langkah mundur.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku sudah menghajarnya tadi," dia tertawa. Untuk sesaat aku malah merasa tersanjung karena menerima senyum cemerlangnya. Aku bahkan baru sadar kalau Namikaze ini adalah orang yang tampan. Dia tinggi, berkulit putih, bermata hijau jernih, dengan rambut pirang acak-acakkan. Sempurna.

"Aku tidak ingin kau ikut campur!" tanpa sadar aku mengucapkan hal itu. "Kau bukan siapa-siapaku."

"Aku tahu," jawabnya singkat. Raut wajahnya tampak mengeras seakan baru kutolak dengan tegas. "Aku hanya... tidak bisa membiarkanmu menderita. Apalagi kau itu orang yang tidak peduli sekitar dan angkuh."

"Pergilah," bisikku pelan. Mengambil jarak darinya dan bersiap pergi. Jujur saja, kejadian ini membuatku salah tingkah dan malu. Sejak kapan pirang idiot yang jadi saingan dan musuh bebuyutanku itu jadi ramah dan baik begini?

"Hitomi..." dia menahan lenganku tiba-tiba, lalu menarikku berdiri di hadapannya. Perlahan dia mengambil beberapa helai rambutku yang panjang sepunggung lalu memainkannya di tangan.

"Keras kepala," bisiknya jengkel.

"Apa? Kau...!"

Aku terkejut merasakan lengan kokohnya mengangkat pinggangku hingga kedua kakiku tidak lagi menyentuh tanah. Kini, wajahku berhadapan langsung dengan wajahnya.

"Katakan, apa kau merasa gugup?" tanyanya lirih. Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya, karena tiba-tiba matanya memandang kosong tapi juga penuh harap.

"Te-tentu saja tidak!" Sial! Kenapa disaat begini kebiasaan Kaasan menular padaku? "Cepat turunkan aku!"

"Tidak mau!" ughh. Dasar keras kepala!

"Aku ingin kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku, " lanjutnya. "Kau merasa jantungmu berdetak kencang, kan?"

"Ti-tidak!" bohong. Saat ini jantungku tidak bisa diam. Berdebar-debar. Apalagi saat melihat matanya menatapku langsung. Kedua mataku yang gelap terpantul langsung di lensa matanya.

"Bohong!"

Wajahku mungkin merona hebat sekarang. Dia tahu kalau aku bohong!

"Katakan lagi dengan jujur. Apa kau... menyukaiku? Mencintaiku?" tuntutnya.

"Namikaze!" jeritku tidak percaya. Apa otaknya sudah rusak karena terlalu sering bermain basket di klubnya?

"Cepat jawab!" dia masih menuntut. Sedangkan aku merasa mulai kehilangan kewarasan diri.

Dia masih menatapku. Namun, tiba-tiba aku merasakan ia melepaskanku turun. Perlahan dia menyentuh kedua bahuku, lalu mencium bibirku. Yang lebih mengerikan lagi, aku tidak menolaknya sama sekali!

Dia hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirku. Cukup lama. Tidak menuntut, seakan menyuruhku yang menciumnya. Ini gila! Benar-benar gila!

Perlahan aku menyentuh lengannya yang kini beralih ke pinggangku. Lalu naik ke leher kokohnya. Memeluknya, memejamkan mata lalu menciumnya. Walau dia yang lebih dulu menempelkan bibir, tapi aku yang menciumnya. Aku yang melakukan kesalahan! Oh, jangan bilang kalau aku jatuh cinta padanya! Pasti ada yang salah.

Dia tersenyum lalu balas menciumku. Tampak senang dan aku melihat kedua matanya yang jernih berbinar-binar bahagia.

"Jadi?" ucapnya ketika kami menghentikan kegiatan tadi.

"Jadi, apa?" balasku sok cuek. Sial! Tadi itu ciuman pertamaku!

"Kau menciumku," katanya bersemangat.

"Kau yang menempelkan bibirmu duluan," balasku tidak mau kalah.

"Tapi kau yang menciumku!" dia mulai kekanakkan lagi. "Itu berarti kau mencintaiku!"

"Heh? Teori darimana itu?" aku tertawa dalam hati. Namikaze atau yang mulai sekarang akan ku panggil Ryouta ternyata laki-laki yang polos.

"Semua orang begitu. Mencium jika saling mencintai!"

"Aku tidak begitu, tuh," aku membuang muka. Melarangnya melihat wajahku yang memerah.

Dia menarik daguku tiba-tiba. Membuatku mau tidak mau menatap wajahnya. Kami-sama... kenapa dia begitu imut dan tampan!

"Wajahmu merah. Kau malu, kau berdebar, kau menciumku. Kau mencintaiku, Uchiha Hitomi!" ia menyeringai. Hei, itu trademark keluarga Uchiha tahu!

"Terserah," ucapku sambil melepaskan tangannya dari kedua pipiku. Dengan cepat aku menyambar wajahnya, mengecup bibirnya sebentar lalu berniat kabur. Aaahh! Apa yang kulakukan?

"Eiitt! Kau tidak boleh kabur setelah membuatku kacau!" ia menarikku lagi dengan mudah. Kenapa lengannya begitu panjang, sih?

"Lepaskan!" aku berusaha kabur. Tidak tahan dengan wajahku yang pasti merah sekali.

"Sekarang kau pacarku, mengerti?"

Aku menatapnya langsung. Melihat ke dalam matanya. Ada tekad dan kesungguhan di sana. Tapi, aku masih trauma pada Akasuna...

"Aku..."

"Aku tidak akan membuatmu terluka," ia berkata cepat, seakan bisa melihat isi pikiranku. "Tapi aku tidak bisa berjanji tidak akan bertengkar lagi denganmu," kini ia memberiku sebuah cengiran. Entah mengapa itu justru membuatku jadi tidak tega sekaligus geli pada tingkahnya.

"Terserah kau saja, Ryou-kun," akhirnya aku tersenyum lagi. Bersamanya, aku meruntuhkan semua topeng dan dinding besi yang menghalangiku dari dunia luar. Aku yakin, dia akan menerimaku apa adanya, termasuk semua kekuranganku.

Ia memberiku cengiran lagi. Wajahnya terlihat makin tampan.

Mungkin, aku juga harus memberitahunya tentang Baka-Aniki dan Tousan, ya? Mereka akan sangat berbahaya. Apalagi ku dengar, Kaasan dulu pernah suka sama ayah Ryouta dan Kaasan Ryouta pernah suka pada Tousan. Duh, gimana, nih?

Aku menatapnya lagi dan ia balas menatapku dengan tertarik. Terserahlah, soalnya aku tidak mungkin menghilangkan rasa berdebar yang menyenangkan ini. Aku bahkan baru menyadari kalau rasa berdebar ini tidak muncul saat aku bersama Akasuna. Ini berarti aku memang menyukainya. Dia memang bukan pacar pertamaku, tapi cinta pertamaku.

**_Salam_, _Uchiha_ _Hitomi_.**

**_Remaja_ _yang_ _baru_ _jatuh_ _cinta_.**

**PS: Menurutmu aku harus bilang apa pada Tousan dan Kiseki-Aniki?**

.

.

.

.

.

**...::The End::...**

**A/N: Edisi pertama dari New Generation. Di sekuelnya mungkin tentang Kiseki atau Hideki. Sarasa juga akan muncul! :)**

**Semoga semuanya terhibur, ya?**

**Review?**

**.**


End file.
